


wait what?

by MythsAndMythos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Doppelganger, confused heroes, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythsAndMythos/pseuds/MythsAndMythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out of the city X-Ray and Vav bump into a familiar face, but how can he be in two places at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait what?

“Come on X-Ray! I want to explore the city before we have to go to dinner.” An energetic British voice called down the hallway. The man in question was dressed in bright blue and red spandex, with blond hair fluffed up to defy gravity.

“Calm down Vav,” X-Ray mumbled back, dressed in his customary green spandex and slouching down the hall to join his friend at the elevators. Vav stood in stark contrast to his exhausted friend, nearly vibrating with enthusiasm from being in a new place.

The two superheroes were out of their usual city for once, having been invited to the neighboring metropolis to meet the mayor and give a speech on heroics. The hotel they were staying in was the best in the state and a higher quality than either of the superheroes were used to. X-Ray had already pilfered the mini bar while Vav lectured him on the pricey snacks and how they shouldn’t take advantage of the city paying for their hotel expenses. 

The two exited the elevators into the lobby, walking down the hallway towards the reception desk and the exit when they heard a familiar voice.

“I’m sure we can reach some sort of agreement.” The deep voice drawled menacingly.

Exchanging a look the two heroes leapt into action, Vav raising his hands in preparation of activating his slow-mo powers and X-Ray readying his glasses. 

“Your reign of terror stops here Mad King,” Vav declared in his hero voice, ready to stop the villain.

The woman behind the check-in desk and the man who had been speaking both stopped in confusion to stare at the brightly colored heroes who had burst unexpectedly onto the scene. Equally bewildered, the two heroes observed the man who looked and sounded just like their arch nemesis. 

“Dude,” X-Ray whispered loudly towards Vav. “Where’s his crown?”

The man in question looked like he could be the Mad King’s twin, except for his outfit. Instead of a kilt and broken crown, the man was sporting some serious dad jeans and a worn red baseball cap. The look of innocent confusion in his eyes was something that would never be found on the malicious Mad King’s face, especially not when threatening someone.

“Umm, nothing to see here! We’re just gonna, you know, over here.” X-Ray said slowly, lowering his hand from his glasses and motioning vaguely away from the desk. He grabbed his frozen comrade, who still had his hands raised in the slow-mo position, to pull him around the corner. 

Both heroes stared at each other in shock and confusion. The man they had just threatened looked and sounded exactly like his villain counterpart, but there was no way the Mad King would be caught outside of his usual garb. 

"Who was that X-Ray?” Vav asked in confusion, ruffling his hair and staring at the floor as if it had the answers. 

X-Ray threw his hands up and spun around, exclaiming, “I don’t know man, usually we have Hilda for this kind of thing.”

The heroes paused for a moment before looking at each other in excitement. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” X-Ray asked.

Vav already had his phone out and the number dialed, pressing the button to put Hilda on speaker phone. 

The phone connected to the sound of sirens and an explosion. “What do you idiots want?” Hilda’s voice crackled through the phone, “We’re a little busy here while you two play motivational speaker.” In the background the boys could hear ORF rattling off statistics and advice in their happy robot voice, while Hilda’s voice was strained and tense. 

“Hilda!” Vav exclaimed cheerily, clearly ignoring her situation. “We just bumped into the Mad King and wanted to ask if you’d seen him recently.”

There was silence from the purple haired woman, and they would have thought the call had dropped except they could still hear explosions and a frighteningly familiar maniacal laugh. 

“What are you idiots talking about?” Hilda’s voice finally filtered through. “The Mad King is right here trying to destroy the city since you two are gone! Clearly he’s aware of the invitation you received from the mayor and decided now’s the perfect chance to strike.”

“Thanks for clearing that up Hilda,” X-Ray said, cutting off the connection right as the scientist started yelling at them to get their asses back to the city to help her.

“So if the Mad King’s back home,” Vav started, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, “then who’s out there?”

The two peaked around the corner, watching the man still going through check-in procedures. He looked innocent enough, that is, if you ignored the striking similarities to the villain. The woman behind the counter didn’t look like she was being threatened either, in fact, she seemed to appreciate the focused attention she was getting from the Mad King’s doppelganger. 

“I don’t know man,” X-Ray replied, “but he looks just like him. They could be twins.”

The heroes paused before laughing. “Nah, let’s just go meet the chap, apologize and all that.” Vav said, taking the lead and steering X-Ray back over to the desk. 

The Mad King lookalike observed them warily as they approached. This close, the heroes could see that there were slight differences between the two men, such as the noticeable lack of cold hatred found in this man’s eyes as he looked at them.

“Pardon us, Citizen!” Vav announced cheerily, offering a gloved hand to the stranger. “We mistook you for our arch nemesis, the Mad King, but we’ve had the confusion cleared up by our friend and we’d like to apologize for any scare we might have caused you! I’m Vav, and this is X-Ray.”

The man observed the two, shaking Vav’s hand and nodding in acknowledgement of X-Ray’s wave. “Well,” he drawled. “I’m no Mad King, my name’s Ryan. Maybe you should be a bit more careful next time you decide to make an entrance.”

Vav’s face split into a grin and he threw his arm around X-Ray’ shoulders. “Well, we really meant no harm. We’re out of our city for the first time in a while and still expect to find crime around every corner. Stressful life of a superhero and all that. Enjoy your stay, this hotel is top!” Vav rambled as he dragged his partner out the door and onto the street, noting the befuddled amusement that remained on Ryan’s face as the two heroes took their exit and making a mental note to get his room number and send him a fruit basket.

“Smooth Vav,” X-Ray deadpanned, shrugging out from the hero’s grasp and walking down the street towards the restaurant they had reservations at for dinner. “I’m sure he’s really reassured about the fact we just jumped out of nowhere and threatened him.”

Vav squawked in indignation and pushed his friend lightly. “It’s fine X-Ray, he knows we were just trying to keep the city safe! The safety of the citizens is our top priority.”

X-Ray rolled his eyes at his friend and kept walking, figuring the righteous justice in his friend would die down and Vav would turn back into his stupid self soon enough. 

While the two walked away, Ryan finished checking in and made his way up to his room. As soon as he got there he pulled out his phone and dialed a number long memorized. 

“Yes.” A deep, familiar, voice drawled in answer.

“You were right, those colorful idiots were fun to confuse. Their poor brains couldn’t comprehend meeting me while hearing confirmation you were wreaking havoc in a different city.”

The Mad King chuckled through the phone, causing Ryan to join in and the room became filled with the dark laughter.

“Finish messing with the heroes and then return to me, we have much to do now that X-Ray and Vav have met you.” The Mad King instructed his twin, grin audible as he discussed his plans. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hit me up at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com if you want to chat!


End file.
